


玩具士兵 番外1

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 是甜甜的一章，没有车车的纯情索香





	玩具士兵 番外1

是甜甜的纯情的没错了，应大家的要求，今天出门没开“车”

——————————————————————————

从那天两个人回来之后，立马回到了两个人以前的家，索隆才知道，原来当山治自己有能力挣钱之后，他便每个月都会缴纳这里的房租，时常会住在这里，家里存了些这些年山治遇到的好酒

索隆觉得山治长裂了，严格意义上说是只有性格长裂了

山治的容貌自然没得说，称得上是男人见了都想多看几眼的秀气，一头闪耀的金发更是吸引人的注意，本就生的干净白皙的皮肤恐怕连女人都自愧不如，西装革履一丝不苟，再加上好像是与生俱来般的绅士举止

索隆甚至觉得他比任何人都更适合当个王子

做得一手好菜，细长的手经常插在兜里保护着，一双修长的腿矫健有力，肌肉匀称，连男人见了都忍不住去搭讪

索隆觉得那些都是扯蛋，都是被他的表象所迷惑了

那个圈圈眉毛脾气秉性极其恶劣，烟不离嘴，开口就是脏话，动不动就用从那个多管闲事的臭老头那里学来的踢技整治他，睡觉被踩醒，顶嘴就会踢他脸，暴力之极让索隆非常的火大

不过就算山治再怎么闹自己也不会真的拔刀相向，索隆自己心里清楚的很，所以用刀抵挡不过是陪山治玩玩，他才不忍心砍他家小孩呢

做菜倒是越来越好吃了，只不过最大的问题是，每天穿的西装革履的说是对于女顾客的尊重，对女人毫无抵抗力……每天在餐厅里跟女人搭讪，也不想想谁稀罕他个 毛都没长齐 的胡子眉

回家之后一打开柜子，清一水的色情杂志从柜子往外涌差点把索隆埋住，金发的红发的黑发的，白的黑的应有尽有种类齐全，随手捡起一本无语的看向山治，山治悻悻的摸了摸鼻子有些心虚的不敢与他对视，又不知道该如何辩解

哪成想发生了一连串的事搞得他没来得及收拾，索隆也偏偏在这个节骨眼上回来了，不过……这，谁还没个青春期啊，他就不信绿藻头没看过

山治无声的抢过索隆手里的那本限量版签名杂志，瞪了索隆一眼，异常珍惜的抱起地上的一堆，搬回自己的屋子里

索隆就那么双手抱胸的歪头看着他一趟一趟来来回回的动作，帮忙？别做梦了，不给他扔出去就好不错了！

…………

“喂臭绿藻头，锻炼完直接把衣服洗了！”

“别堆在那，全是臭汗，都放酸了！”

索隆撇着嘴极其不情愿的将衣服从身上扒下来扔进盆里，接水，用手搓洗学着山治教他的样子，麻烦死了！衣服又不脏有必要天天洗吗，就算是有汗味用水投一下就行了干嘛还要搓……

索隆心里的不满逐渐堆积起来，碎碎念也只是脑补而已，扬名天下的大剑豪居然连句抱怨都不敢说出口

“喔，洗得不错啊”

山治监督工作似的拿着锅铲走到门外，赤膊的绿发男人好像在跟衣服较劲一样拧着眉毛动作粗鲁的揉搓它，表情也是一脸的不情愿，山治看他还算老实顺嘴夸奖他一句，果不其然看见了微微上扬的嘴角弧度，还有舒展开来的眉眼

看吧，大名鼎鼎的剑豪罗罗诺亚.索隆居然这么轻易的就被哄好了，看到了专属于自己笑容以后山治满足的回身继续做饭，心情不错的哼着小曲儿

…………

到了该交房租的时候，美丽的橘发女人准时的到了门口，几年不见留了一头长发的房东更加的美丽妖娆

“娜美小姐，许久不见依旧很可爱呢，请接受我诚挚的邀请，进来喝一杯下午茶吧～”

山治几乎是转着圈的从屋子里出来迎接她的，单膝跪地落定在这位叫做娜美的房东小姐脚边，他伸手作出邀请姿势，若是忽略他那变成心形的眼睛那他就是个完美的绅士

索隆坐在沙发上看着山治围在那女人的左右乱晃，忙前忙后的端茶送水，心里腹诽这是从主厨改成了服务员职业了吗……于是他撇着嘴一脸不屑的叫他外号，并且非常大声

“喂，圈圈眉毛”

“叫谁呢混蛋！”

被自己的女神听见自己的外号，山治心里万分不爽，这个臭绿藻头绝对是故意让他出丑的，他一改花痴的表情怒骂索隆

…………

山治夜不归宿了

索隆坐在沙发上等了他一宿，天蒙蒙亮山治才踉跄着脚步开门进屋，年久失修的门吱呀一声尖锐的刺耳，一路走回家他也算是有些清醒了，今夜有个朋友要离开所以喝的有些过头了

山治小心翼翼的进屋，轻手轻脚的仿佛是怕吵醒索隆，而当他余光瞥见沙发上的人时，吓的一哆嗦，索隆那如狼一般的锐利眼神死死的盯着他，默不作声

不知怎的，突然觉得有些心虚……

“你…你怎么还不睡？” 一句明知顾问

“你去哪了”依旧是面无表情，冷漠的语气让山治醉酒后的热血沸腾瞬间达到了冰点，但他还是不以为然的回答着

“噢，跟朋友去喝酒了”

说着一边脱鞋摆正，脱下外套挂在手臂上顺便扯松勒的他喘不上气的领带，一边看着沙发上的绿藻头，“真奇怪，发什么神经”当然他没有说出来，只是心里疑惑觉得绿藻头有些不对劲，仿佛是生气了

对，他猜的没错，索隆的确是生气了，而且是非常

索隆忍耐到了极限，拽着山治的衣领把人提溜进屋，砰的一声关上门，把山治抵在门上，他愤怒到了顶点，被山治满不在乎的态度激怒点燃，

突如其来的吻让山治瞪大眼睛，手都不知道该放在哪，身体却诚实的不想推开，刚刚没醒的酒不适时的让他现在大脑清醒，所有的感官都集中在嘴上，索隆喘着粗气鼻尖与他相贴，嘴唇被男人啃咬撕扯，继而将舌头侵入进来

带着怒气的亲吻却让山治的心怦怦跳仿佛要爆炸了一样，静谧的夜里，他能听到自己和绿藻头的心跳，急促而有力…

索隆单手保持着困住山治的去路，在山治没从震惊中反应过来的时候揪住了他的领子，不止一个的口红印或轻或重的印在山治的领口已及颈侧

“你自己看”

“你若是喜欢女人，咱们就当什么事都没发生过，只是这一次你做决定，如果你不逃走，以后就再也别想从我身边离开了，明白吗”

他异常严肃的对山治说道，以前他觉得山治应该有自己的人生，而如果让他的人生里只有自己未免太过于自私了，山治的年纪正是好时候，许多恋爱上的事该叫他经历的，他并不想因为他对山治的感情而耽误山治的大好青春

处于日日生活在一起的了解，索隆明显感觉山治最近在躲避他，很少与他对视，很少跟他促膝长谈，就连回家的时间也越来越晚，总是借口着餐厅比较忙

忙？哲夫老头子那么心疼他不说，就算是活真的很多，那诺大的餐厅也不只有他一个员工

索隆不是傻子他能感觉到山治的改变和两个人相处的尴尬

而山治每天变本加厉的围在女人身边，着实让他有些生气，他找个女人认真度日也就算了，这样吊儿郎当的态度让索隆不知道该怎么做，他纠结于表明心意，又因为山治每天对女人献殷勤而恼怒

终于他忍不住了，想要问个清楚，结果他今天等来等去，没想到等了一夜山治也没回来

心里的杂念油然而生，他既担心山治的安全，怕他又被人牵着鼻子走，又生气山治现在有了自己的人生轨迹和朋友圈子，他会不会不再被需要了

就这样他等着等着，等回来的是一个带着满身口红印的醉鬼

此时山治靠着墙，从刚才的吻中回到现实，他有些无力的靠着墙壁看着那个绿发男人的脸

就是这个男人

扰乱他的心神，让他无法面对自己的内心，让他无论如何都接受不了女人对他的求爱，让他的心只为他一人而跳动

山治是喜欢索隆的，索隆是从小到大第一个给过他安全感的人，他依赖他，这种依赖在他幼年时并不能理解，而现在不同了。他是个成年人，他越发的知道自己心里上畸形的喜欢，山治认为那是不对的，因为他是为女人而生的

可这些天他无论接近怎样的女人，都提不起兴致来，而索隆什么都不用做，只是从他身边经过就能让他的心跳加速

他锻炼时身上的汗液和强烈的荷尔蒙气味常常熏的山治手脚无力，筋骨酥软

，甚至在他打手枪的时候，脑海内突然浮现出的居然也是绿藻头的脸，而他却也可耻的想着他射了出来……

这让他感到非常的挫败，今夜朋友拉着他去喝酒他便发泄般的多喝了几杯，他不敢去猜测索隆的心意，一切只觉得是自己的问题，这也让他忽略了索隆的感受

现在他知道了，索隆亦是喜欢他的

“笨蛋，都这样了怎么当做没发生过…”山治嘴角一勾，无奈的笑了一下

靠着墙的身体突然用力，伸手揽过索隆的脖子，把他脸带回自己的眼前，主动的把自己的嘴贴上那如人一般炙热的嘴唇上，舔舐着他的唇瓣，直到索隆的嘴唇泛着水光，他抬起头注视索隆的眼睛，眼里饱含着深情与爱意

表白没有被拒绝，被亲吻的大剑豪有些受宠若惊，他毫不掩饰自己的开心一把将山治抱在怀里，紧紧的箍住他生怕他跑掉

两个人互通了心意，依旧默契的他们甚至还没认真的对彼此说过我喜欢你就这么在一起了

因为他们彼此了解，爱，是不需要解释的……


End file.
